


The Final Hour

by cynical_cynicisms



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders - Freeform, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders - Freeform, Logic | Logan Sanders - Freeform, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders - Freeform, Sanders Sides (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 09:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13901418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynical_cynicisms/pseuds/cynical_cynicisms
Summary: The soulmate au- When you are born, you have a timer on your wrist. The timer is counting down the days until you meet your soulmate. Virgil and Roman are only one hour away from meeting each other.





	The Final Hour

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first fics that I've written for a while but im kinda proud of it:)

"Not long now sweetheart! Are you ready to meet your soulmate?"  
I'm not sure why my mum came with me, I guess the final hour is important or whatever. I don't answer her. Instead, I look at my wrist. Fifty-five minutes and twenty-four seconds until we meet. Nervous energy is racking up inside me. What if they don't like me? I know that dad told me soulmates don't work like that but it all seems too good to be true; You are born with a timer set to a certain time counting down until you meet. Then you just... get married? Have children? Be 'in love' without even thinking otherwise? It all seems odd, but, who am I to question it? It's worked so far I guess. I can't lie, actually, I'm really excited - I mean - I've been waiting seventeen years for this moment and now my soulmate is half an hour away from being mine! "Virgil? How long now?" I jump in shock. I forgot she was still with me. I quietly tell her twenty-five minutes and she nods, and we continue to look around the shops.

My mum insists that I should buy a gift for them, so she gives me money and tells me to be back before the timer runs out. I still can't properly focus, so I buy the stereotypical gifts- flowers and chocolates. I buy a coffee with the change and wait it out for a while. An old man looks over at me "Fifteen minutes eh lad? I remember my last minutes. Anticipation was killing me!" He carries on but I'm not listening. I nod along until there are only ten minutes left. I finish my coffee, say goodbye to the old man and make my way towards my mum.

"Only just in time Virge! Honestly! I hope this soulmate of yours isn't like you when it comes to time!" She joked. Only one minute left. I look at my reflection in the shop window before looking around. A loud crash could be heard from the distance. I hear my mum grumbling about the nearby building site, blaming them for 'ruining her video'. I look down at my wrist one final time and my stomach drops. Twenty-seven seconds. It had stopped.

* * *

I worry about Roman sometimes - here he is rushing, as if it will make the timer go down any faster. Hopefully this soulmate of his will make him less impatient. He thought that the town centre would be the only logical place for them to meet and alas, here we are. He's panicking for no reason, really. My soulmate and I met two years ago and I was broken down in the countryside! Despite this, I let him cope in his own way, which at this moment seems to be pacing while grumbling at every red light: "Pedestrians should have right of way! Especially today!" and then running across the road when on green: "Patton! You are taking forever! Only an hour left!" Still, whatever helps him I guess.

Roman says that we aren't far from his supposed "perfect" place for soulmates to meet. I let him guide me for half an hour before I put my foot down. It takes a whole five minutes to get him to relent and get a drink with me.

Now we are settled in a cute little café, I decide that it is best for me to ask now. So I do. "Why does it have to be the town centre, Ro?" He sighs, as if he has had to explain it to everyone in the café, one by one. "Ever since I was young, about six, I would dream about what me and my soulmate would do together and the one thing that remained consistent was the fact that we would meet in the town centre! So I have been going to one exact spot, every day, for ten years, Pat. Ten years of walking around this place, wondering what they would look like, what they would think of me or if they were a cat or dog person. That ten years will all be worth it in twenty minutes. I have it all planned in my head but I need to be in this specific place to be completely content." I nod and we sit in silence for ten minutes before Roman checks his wrist, announces to the whole café that his soulmate will be his in ten minutes and runs out of the building. I pay for the drinks and chase after him.

Only a couple of streets now. Roman reminds me of how close we are every minute until there are only five minutes left. He suddenly turns and asks me how he looks then walks off. It seems that his self-doubting has taken over and I find him spaced out around the corner. When I shake him a little, he looks up, tears streaming down his face. "What if they don't like me?" I laugh, much to his confusion. "That isn't how the soulmate system works, Ro. They will like you, no matter what. Have you ever heard of a pair of soulmates who didn't like each other? No? That's because it doesn't exist. I had the same worries, but then, when I met Logan, I just knew that everything would be okay again- Even if they weren't right now. I can't wait for you to feel like that too! Now come on! We have a minute to get there!" Roman looks up and smiles. After a quick hug he seems to be back to his old self and is running as fast as he can, counting down the seconds. " Thirty! Twenty-nine! Twenty-eight! Twen-" An almighty crash leaves me shell-shocked for a minute, then I realise. I sprint over to the group of people surrounding Roman and push through them. I lift up his wrist to check his pulse. I can't find it. Then I notice. Twenty-seven seconds. It had stopped.


End file.
